


Superman

by theparanoidergosphere



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Protectiveness, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theparanoidergosphere/pseuds/theparanoidergosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Caroline is on the clock tower looking up at the night sky but Enzo appears drunk and try’s to kiss her as she try’s to push him away she falls and even though she’s a vampire and won’t die she screams out of shock and fear but then Stefan out of nowhere catches her. Then after that there some sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman

Sometimes the house became too much for Caroline. She saw the ghost of her mother everywhere – in the frames hung on the walls, in her favorite chair, in the shadows cast by the rising moon. In those times, when she had to break free, she found herself at the clock tower.

It was a recent discovery, but she quickly fell in love with the isolation. High up on the clock tower, Caroline was free of a concerned Bonnie knocking on her door, the throbbing desire she felt every time she caught Stefan’s eyes, and the aching absence of her mother. 

Oddly enough, though she came there to be alone, up on the clock tower is really the only place she could feel she was with her mother – up high, nearly touching the sky where her mother sparkled among the other stars. She leaned against the hard surface and gazed up.

“I’ve been writing in my diary again, for Elena,” she whispered up at the night sky.

“Sometimes I think about what it will be like when she wakes up again. How things will have changed… how hideous she’ll think all our outfits are.” 

Caroline giggled. 

“Oh god, I’m starting to laugh at myself now… see? I really wasn’t ready to lose you, mom. You’re the only one who keeps me sane.”

“Ah, but I beg to differ love!” 

The unexpected arrival of a third party shattered her trance and made Caroline jump out of her skin. She whipped around to face none other than Enzo. He had just taken his last clumsy step up the ladder, and was staggering about on the ledge.

“You see,” he continued, after a loud swallow and some dramatic blinking of his eyes, “You see the way Stefan calms you down when you’re being insane… it’s amazing, really… how two people of such drastically opposite character can mesh just so… perfectly,” he let out a loud laugh. 

“Ah… how absolutely revolting.” He smiled his big, wolfish grin, before taking a long swig from the bottle clenched in his left hand. Caroline couldn’t make out the label under Enzo’s firm grip, but based on the obvious stench she could only assume it was rum. 

“What are you doing here, Enzo?” Caroline spat bitterly, angry and slightly embarrassed to be caught so off guard in her special spot. 

“Well, I can tell you what I’m NOT doing. Which is talking to myself.” He let out a hard laugh.

Caroline narrowed her eyes.

“Oh don’t be fussy, love! Don’t you know? This is where I come to brood!” He smiled and held his arms open wide, his chest puffed. “Yes, this is my sanctuary; I come here every once and a while to think about the only woman I’ve ever loved and get mind numbingly drunk. So glad you could join me.”

Caroline stared at the pitiful creature before her through narrowed eyes for several moments before finally releasing a long, exaggerated sigh.

“Alright, Enzo. You win. I was just leaving, anyways.” It was a lie, but she wouldn’t admit defeat to him, no matter how pathetic he was. She started to walk toward the latter.

Enzo blocked her path.

“Aw, leaving so soon? I actually was excited at the prospect of your company… these pity parties can get quite lonely with just the one attendee.” 

He was standing between her and the ladder, blocking her exit. Caroline knew she could have easily thrown him off the tower and out of her way, but a part of her did feel sorry for the guy… he was such a lonely, friendless, wreck, she didn’t see herself finding satisfaction in causing him any more pain.  
She began to tip-toe around him, her steps taken right on the very edge of the wooden ledge. 

“You’re more of a solitary guy, anyway, Enzo,” Caroline offered. “Enjoy your booze.” 

Enzo grabbed her by the arm. He pressed his shoulder into hers and leaned his head forward, his hot breath on her neck as he whispered into her ear, “you remind me so much of her.” 

Caroline sighed. “Enough Enzo,” she spoke firmly but without malice. “Don’t make me disassemble your jaw.” 

“I’m afraid I might enjoy it… I’ve had some strange experiences with pain,” he whispered. 

Alright, she tried to do this the nice way.

With her free arm, she grabbed Enzo by the collar of his shirt and flung her off him, sending him hurtling backwards into the cement of the clock tower.

Unfortunately, relieving herself of one grievance led to another. Caroline lost her footing and was sent hurtling off the clock tower.

Regardless of immortality, she still retained human tendencies, and as the ground seemed to fly up to meet her bare back, Caroline yelped in terror. 

Her eyes closed and she waited for impact.

And waited.

And waited.

But it never came.

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes. Above her was not the blackness of the sky, but instead a pair of huge doe eyes that made her legs feel like jello. They were full of concern; she could see it swimming in their sparkling brown irises and the wrinkle of the skin between them. 

“Hi, Superman,” she whispered, still full of shock, drinking in the sight of the breathlessly handsome creature before her. She was suddenly all too aware of the sensation of hands on her back and legs, the way the thumbs pressed into her skin. 

He smiled, then, just a small tilt of the head and a tiny curve of the lips, but enough to send a shiver up her spine. She knew soon the darkness of insecurity and fear would envelop her and destroy this moment of perfection, so she took advantage of what time she had, drinking in the sight before her. 

“I’d offer to snap Enzo’s neck, but I think you already did the job,” Stefan said softly. 

“He’s immortal. You still have plenty of chances,” she replied breathlessly.

Stefan’s smile remained, but it was tinged with a sadness that made Caroline antsy. She wanted it gone. She wanted all the weirdness and the darkness to be gone, and she wanted to press her body so close to his that they formed one being. 

“Why exactly was he up there with you anyhow?”

Caroline frowned, but kept her gaze locked on Stefan’s. “He wasn’t invited. He was throwing a pity party and wanted me as a guest.” Caroline paused. “How did you find me?”

Stefan was quiet for a moment. “I was waiting outside your house to talk to you but when you came out I froze. So I followed you here. I’ve been out here for a while, watching.”

Caroline raised an eyebrow. Her eyes followed the curve of his lips, down to his chin, over his neck, and finally landed on his chest, the slight exposure of his bare skin under his v-neck. 

“Watching?” she whispered with a set gaze.

“I didn’t want to disrupt…. Whatever it was you were doing.” He paused. “What were you doing up there?” he asked softly, tenderly.

“I…” 

And, like that, the moment was gone. A flash flood of past pain poured over her – memories of grief, loss, rejection – and she winced. She jerked her head away from Stefan, staring out at the town ahead of them.

“I’d better get home.” She cleared her throat. “Thanks for… for, uh, catching my fall,” she mumbled, wiggling out of Stefan’s arms. He set her down on her two feet. 

“I said I’d never let anything happen to you,” he muttered. She glanced up to meet those beautiful eyes one more time and gave him a half smile. Then she turned and walked away from the most dangerous desire she knew.


End file.
